Anderson Silva vs. Alexander Otsuka
The first round began. Otsuka was trying some kicks early. Otsuka got an excellent double turning the corner to guard. Silva worked a high guard early. Otsuka's not leaving too much space. Nice scrambles here, Silva had a triangle upside down. Otsuka passed to half-guard. Silva closed the full guard again. Otsuka landed three short right hammerfists. Otsuka lifted Silva and slammed him back down. Silva locked up another triangle. Otsuka was doing the right thing, defending well. That triangle is tight however. Otsuka had the knee on the face. Silva rolled on top briefly, Otsuka escaped to guard, the crowd loved it. Otsuka passed to side control. Silva regained guard. Great ground fight so far. The ref moved them to the center. Otsuka lifted Silva up again and laid him back down passing to half-guard. Otsuka loves these short hammerfists. Silva nearly swept, he at least regained guard there. Silva kneed him in the ear from the bottom as Otsuka postured. Otsuka landed a pair of right hammerfists. Otsuka defended an armbar, Silva turtled up holding the leg. The cameraman nearly fell off the side. Silva regained half-guard. Silva turned from half-guard to the back and had the body triangle instantly. Fucking beautiful grappling. Silva landed a hammerfist and a nice right hand and another. He landed a right in under. He nearly had the choke there. Otsuka elbowed the leg twice. Silva replied with a pair of right hands. Three minutes left. Silva landed a left hammerfist. Silva had the choke, Otsuka escaped again. Silva had the choke on the chin. Otsuka tucked the chin. Silva has it under the chin. Otsuka escaped AGAIN. The crowd loved it. Otsuka elbowed the knee six times. Another and another. Otsuka elbowed the knee. Silva landed a pair of lefts in under. Another pair of rights in around. Silva elbowed the back twice. Otsuka's half-heartedly elbowing the leg. Otsuka was bleeding somewhere. Silva landed a right hammerfist and a left one. Otsuka's nose was bleeding. One minute left. He's been on his back for four minutes. Silva had the choke on the chin. Thirty seconds left. Otsuka pushed off. Silva lost the body triangle. He landed a pair of hard rights in under. The first round ended. There's Wanderlei in Anderson's corner. The second round began and they touched gloves. Otsuka missed a jumping front kick. Silva landed a leg kick. Otsuka got another double and defended an immediate sweep. Silva worked the half butterfly and then closed the guard. Otsuka landed a shoulder strike and another and another. Silva's excellent at avoiding damage. Otsuka briefly worked for a neck crank. They're working but a bit of a stalemate. Otsuka defended an omoplata and passed to side control. Silva regained guard, excellent. Silva was more active from the bottom. Two minutes left. Otsuka elbowed the body. He landed another one with the right elbow. One minute. A standup should occur here... Otsuka elbowed the body. He missed another hitting the canvas. Ten. The second round ended. Relatively inactive round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Otsuka landed an inside kick and a jab and got a double to guard. He lifted him and slammed him again. Otsuka worked the body a bit. Otsuka worked the can opener and defended an armbar. Silva transitioned towards a triangle. Otsuka escaped. Silva turned for an omoplata. Otsuka passed out. Silva rolled for a leglock, he pulled out and stood. Silva stuffed a double sprawling out. Nope, Otsuka eventually got it to guard. Otsuka landed a right hand, partially slipped by Mr. Silva. The ref moved them to the center. Interestingly enough, Quadros said most people think Silva should be a welterweight. Otsuka worked the can opener again briefly. Two minutes left. Otsuka landed a right hand. Silva landed a heel kick. Otsuka defended a sweep and then a triangle. One minute left. Rutten was thinking it was a win for Otsuka. Otsuka dropped back for a leglock. Silva worked for one himself though. Silva had the leg trapped. Otsuka had the leg trapped, too. Silva had the heelhook tight. Otsuka turned out. Silva had a kneebar. The third round ended. Silva had the unanimous decision.